


Dipper or Mabel? Yes. Definitely. Absolutely!!!

by AndSoISaidMrglrg



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: ABDL, Diaper, Diapered, Diapers, F/F, F/M, Messy, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:22:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28471590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndSoISaidMrglrg/pseuds/AndSoISaidMrglrg
Summary: Story for Snakeman.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Dipper or Mabel? Yes. Definitely. Absolutely!!!

Despite having everything a girl could ever want, being rich wasn’t easy for Pacifica. Every time there was something that she had to choose between, the young blonde just could never decide. Eventually, she would ultimately just decide to get both, that way she didn’t have to choose. Okay, so maybe she was a little easier than most people, but it was still challenging. And while material things proved to be confounding, love seemed to be even harder.

When the Pines twins came to town for the summer, Pacifica thought they were nothing more than garbage on the side of the road, especially Mabel, but after getting to know them more and more, the young girl started to grow fond of the siblings. Near the end of the summer, the rich blonde found herself at a crossroads, one the likes of which made every other choice she had made up until this point seem trivial.

Eventually, it came time for the young girl to choose once again, but no matter how much she tried, she couldn’t decide. Then it occurred to her. Why should she have to choose when she could just have both? With that thought in mind, the decision became so much easier, and so on the day Dipper and Mabel were supposed to leave and go back home, Pacifica offered the two of them the chance to live at her new mansion, separately of course, as well as her affection for the both of them. They were hesitant at first because of the idea of being separated from each other, but Pacifica assured both of them that it was going to be alright.

Thankfully, both of the Pines agreed and instead of going on the bus home, they both made their way over to Pacifica’s new place where they met up with the blonde girl with a little bit of confusion. After explaining to the both of them that she wanted to go out with both of them, Mabel and Dipper looked at each other for a moment before giving the rich blonde a pair of beaming smiles.

Neither was averse to the idea. In fact, they were kind of happy that Pacifica couldn’t decide between the two of them since that meant that they could still be together. When they were told about what the stipulations were for living with her though, that’s when the twins started disagreeing slightly.

The sort of relation that Pacifica was already starting off a little unorthodox, but then she told the pair that she wanted them to be her babies, and she didn’t mean in a cute little pet nickname sort of way. Both Mabel and Dipper were both expected to be diapered 24/7 unless told otherwise. Along with that, they were both to forgo any responsibilities and just spend their days carefree and doing whatever they wanted for the most part; so long as what they did stayed within the realm of what an actual baby would do.

Mabel didn’t have to hear another word. She was sold the moment diapers were brought up. To hear that she didn’t have to worry about responsibilities of any kind was just icing on the cake for her. Dipper on the other hand was a little adverse to the idea of having to wear the crinkly padding and give up his independence. However, because it was Pacifica and the two of them had shared some rather intimate moments together, he was willing to give it a shot. Besides, with all the crazy stuff that they all had to put up with at the tail end of the summer, some downtime didn’t sound like a bad idea, even if it meant having to roll back the clock a little.

With that, the Pines twin’s lives as big babies started, and after only a month of living the rich life in the process, the pair agreed that it was the best decision that they have ever made. Sure, it wasn’t as crazy and heart pounding as looking for weird and otherworldly things out in the woods, but that wasn’t to say that being Pacifica’s babies didn’t have its own unique charm to it.

All day, every day, Dipper and Mabel were basically free to do whatever their heart desired, even if the only options available to them were age restricted. Even Dipper found himself having the time of his life, and he was even able to watch the occasional mystery show if he was a good boy, which was basically all the time.

Mabel was a bit of a different story. She had embraced her new role so much that she really was no different than an infant. The way she acted, the way she carried herself, it really was like the young girl had turned into an oversized baby. That wasn’t to say it was inherently bad, but it did mean that the diapered girl ended up in more trouble than she realistically should have been in. The majority of her punishments would stem from when Pacifica, known to them now as mommy, would try and take something away from Mabel and she would refuse.

“Mabel, give mommy the remote back.” The blonde girl commanded her baby girl as she bent down and reached a hand out to get it, but Mabel hugged the clicker closer to her chest and pulled away from the other girl.

“No! I wanna watch Ducktective!” The brown-haired girl shouted, clear that she wasn’t going to be giving the remote up without getting her way in the process.

“Mabel, I’m not going to tell you again.” Pacifica warned, but her words didn’t seem to faze the diapered girl.

“No!” Mabel shouted, this time putting her face in her mommy’s face to show that she wasn’t backing down.

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you.” The blonde girl calmy replied.

Before Mabel had a chance to get away, Pacifica lunged for the unruly girl and lifted her up by her underarms, Mabel kicking and flailing as much as she could now that she was hoisted up in the air. Thankfully, the rich girl was used to this kind of behavior and could easily manage the diapered girl despite all the thrashing.

Not wanting to deal with it for too long though, Pacifica swiftly made her way over to the nearest chair she could find and sat down before painstakingly putting Mabel over her lap afterwards.  
It was a good thing that the brown-haired girl wasn’t the brightest in the world, even before she went baby brained. By the time she realized that she was going to be getting a spanking, her mommy had already pinned her down well enough that no amount of struggling was going to free the diapered girl from her grasp. That didn’t stop her from trying though, and while it seemed like a good idea at the time, it only sped up the inevitable.

With her arm raised as high as it would go, Pacifica held her hand in place for a few seconds before brining it down upon her baby girl’s diapered rear, the collision of her palm and the back of the crinkly padding causing a loud smack to resound throughout the room. Mabel didn’t feel anything, but that didn’t stop her from letting out a little yelp in surprise as her bottom was assaulted.  
From there, the rich blonde continued with the punishment, occasionally giving Mabel’s thighs a few smacks since hitting anywhere the diaper was covering wasn’t going to be enough. She wasn’t too heartless though, and so once the diapered girl started to let out a couple of sniffles, Pacifica wrapped up the spanking with one more heavy-handed smack to the center of her padded butt before standing Mabel up and dusting her off.

“There, now I hope you learned your lesson.” The blonde girl stated as she 

“Y-yes mommy…” Mabel replied with a little sniffle before handing the remote to the rich girl.

“Good. And because you gave this back to me without me having to ask, you may join your brother and I for some T.V instead of going to the corner like I planned.”

“Otay…” Mabel lisped before taking her thumb and sticking it in her mouth. It wasn’t much, but it provided the brown-haired girl with some much-needed comfort after being brutally reprimanded like she was. If only she knew what a real paddling felt like.

Once the tears had dried and Mabel was a little calmer, Pacifica got up out of the chair and grabbed the diapered girl by the wrist, leading her through the halls of the house until they made it to the entertainment room where Dipper was already waiting for them.

“There you guys are, what happened?” The young boy asked, not knowing what happened since he got there after Mabel had swiped the remote.

“Sorry about that sweetie. Your sister thought that it would be a good idea to negotiate with mommy about what we were going to watch by stealing the remote to the T.V.” The blonde girl replied, looking over at Mabel who was still being a little pouty about how things ended up.

Dipper was pretty used to this by now, so he wasn’t even the least bit surprised by this. He was happy that his sister’s shenanigans were swiftly dashed before he missed his mystery show. Mabel would be able to choose what show she would like to watch once in a while like him, but because she took the whole babying thing a little more seriously than he did, she just got into trouble over the dumbest things.

At least now the diapered boy could watch his show in peace. At least, that’s what he thought until he found himself getting a surprise diaper check.

With two fingers, Pacifica reached over Dipper’s leg and placed them through the leg hole of his diaper. Needless to say, the brown-haired boy was a little surprised when his mommy did this, and before he could say something about invasion of privacy or something along those lines, the young girl pulled them back and wiped them against her pants.

“My, my, I thought your diaper looked a little swollen, but I didn’t expect your pampers to be that soaked.”

Dipper blushed at the comment. True, he had been having a little difficulty telling when he needed to use the bathroom since he was constantly wearing his toilet for the most part, but from what he could remember, he didn’t use his diapers that much. At least, he thought he didn’t.

“C’mon piddle pants, let’s get you into a fresh diaper before you start leaking all over the place. Your diapers might be thick, but they aren’t THAT thick.” The blonde girl pointed out before lifting the soggy boy off the couch, throwing over her arms and carrying him out of the room, presumably to the bathroom since that was where the closest changing supplies were going to be.

With Pacifica and her brother gone for the moment, Mabel saw this as her chance to get what she wanted after all, even though it was probably going to last a few minutes at most. The second the pair were out the door and, in the hall, Mable got on all fours and leaned over to grab the remote. Just as she grabbed it and returned to her seat though, Pacifica came back and peeked her head into the room.

“Oh, and Mabel. You had better not turn on the T.V while I’m gone. If I find out you did, you’re gonna be in big trouble missy.” The blonde girl stated before pulling her head back out, rushing Dipper over to the bathroom not only to get him out of that soaked diaper faster, but so that the young boy didn’t have to miss too much of his show.

With her plans now foiled, Mabel tossed the remote to the far end of the couch and folded her arms in anger as she waited for her mommy and brother to return so they could watch their dumb show. Now all she could to was grumble and wait.

Quickly making her way to the bathroom, Pacifica opened the door and closed it without even locking it. There was already so much time wasted on her backtracking to remind Mabel that she was still in trouble so that meant less time to focus on cleaning. Assuming her math was right and from how Dipper was reacting at the moment, the blonde girl still had some time, but not much.

Without any further delay, Pacifica ripped off the adhesive strips of the diaper and let the soggy padding fall onto the bathroom’s tiled floor with a crinkly plop. Needing to multitask since she didn’t get all the supplies ready before hand, the rich girl had to reach into cupboards one at a time to grab what she needed and put it away once she was done with it, starting with the wipes.

Luckily, Dipper was only wet this time, so the wiping wasn’t too bad, and the young girl was able to ball the used wipes up along with the soggy diaper and toss it in the bin. After that, she reached in to the cupboards once again, this time pulling out not only a diaper, but also some baby powder as well. Normally, the blonde would also use some baby oil, but from her estimate, she only had a couple more minutes before the show started, so she was going to have to cut that one corner.

Once the diaper was unfolded and placed under the young boy’s butt, Pacifica unscrewed the bottle’s cap and sprinkled a heavy amount of powder all over Dipper’s crotch to make up for the lack of oil. When she was certain there was enough, the blonde closed the bottle and put it back before taking the front of the clean diaper and pulling it up over the brown-haired boy’s crotch, holding it against the front of his waist so she could bring up the flaps in the back and tape them both to the front. With all that done, all that was left was for Pacifica to make sure that the crinkly undergarment was nice and tight and the change was officially complete.

“Phew! All done. And I think with just enough time to make it back before the opening.” The young girl said as she lifted Dipped back up, throwing the young boy over her shoulder once again before rushing out of the bathroom and over to the entertainment room where Mabel was more or less patiently waiting for them to return.

Luckily for Pacifica, but probably more so Mable, the diapered girl did what she was told and didn’t touch the T.V. She was having an attitude about it sure, but at least she didn’t disobey her mommy for the second time today. Otherwise, Mabel was looking at more than just corner time, but no desert after dinner.

Because the brown-haired girl decided to be on her best behavior for once, the blonde girl was able to sit her baby boy on her right before sitting down herself, switching on the T.V right after and flipping it to the right channel just in time for the opening to start.

Mabel wasn’t too interested in it, so she actually ended up nodding off before the program even started. Meanwhile, Pacifica and Dipper were actually having the time of their lives. The two of them had been through their fair share of weird, and while watching it from behind a screen didn’t compare to the actual thing, it was nice to have a glimpse into the odd without having all the functions of every hole in your face shuffled.

The show lasted roughly an hour, even including ads. Dipper had managed to wet himself a fair bit throughout the runtime of the show, but his sister made even his last diaper look like it had been in a drought. By the time the show was almost over, Mabel had wet herself so much that all it was going to take was one more wetting before she started leaking all over the place. And while that seemed like a good reason to get the diaper girl into a new diaper as soon as possible, it was what she did next that really got Pacifica in gear.

As soon as the show came to a close and the credits started to roll, Dipper and Pacifica started talking about what they just watched, mostly just ragging on it since some of the stuff they showed looked even phonier than the stuff Stan would put on display in the Mystery Shack. Because of this, they didn’t notice that right under their noses, Mabel was starting to stir in her sleep, her face slowly contorting and straining as her natural instincts started kicking in.

Unlike Dipper who had managed to keep some semblance of his continence, Mabel had fully embraced her baby role and did away with her potty training, calling it, “An unnecessary and inconvenient feature of her childhood that she no longer required the use of”. For better or worse, this was just how things ended up, and in the next few moments, it certainly was going to feel like the latter. Or at least smell like it for Pacifica and Dipper.

With her body slowly leaning back and her legs lifting up, Mable let out a small grunt and forced a massive wave of foul-smelling mush into the seat of her diaper, the brown sludge crackling and its container crinkling as it forced the plastic-backed padding to expand and bulge. By the time Mabel had finished soiling herself, the size of her diaper was huge, reaching halfway down her thighs. The bulk of it was nothing to scoff at either. One poke and you could tell immediately that the diaper was filled to the brim with neither blood, sweat, or tears, but definitely other bodily fluids. Of course, this was all assuming that the someone didn’t notice the awful smell that was coming from it.

While Mable was totally relieved after having pooped herself, her brother and their girlfriend weren’t so pleased with the smelly load that she had just released. Pacifica was first to take notice since she was the closest, the atrocious smell invading her nostrils and causing her to nearly choke on her own spit as she was talking. Dipper thought that she had just breathed down the wrong pipe or something as most people tend to do at times, but the second that horrid stench pierced his nose, the young boy started gagging as well.

Being that Mabel wasn’t even talking that much, neither didn’t even think that the smell was coming from her. Hell, Pacifica even checked Dipper first to make sure that it wasn’t him who was stinking up the whole room. It was only after a couple of minutes that the pair decided to turn their attention to the still sleeping girl, their eyes immediately darting down to see that she was the reason it was starting to smell like a barn in there.

“Oh God. How can someone so cute make something that smells so bad!” Pacifica exclaimed as she pinched her nose and fanned the air in front of her face. It was pretty much a lost cause since the odor had permeated the air by now, but it was more of a natural reaction to deal with the situation mentally.

Mabel didn’t even respond to the comment. The young girl just let a little drool start dripping out of her mouth as she sunk deeper into the couch.

“Sorry Dipper, but I really need to change her diaper.” Pacifica apologized to the diapered boy, knowing that he was really excited to talk about the show and felt bad that she had to cut their conversation about it short.

“No, no, I totally understand. We can talk about the show later.” Dipper replied with a nasally tone since he too was pinching his nose since the smell was just too much for him to handle. Despite the diapered girl being related to him, it was amazing that Mabel was able to take such massive and smelly dumps, especially when the two of them have been eating the same things.

The rich girl smiled. “Aw, you’re such a good little baby.” Pacifica praised, using her free hand to ruffle Dipper’s hair and cause the diaper boy to blush.

Pacifica knew that she should really take care of Mabel’s diaper before it got even worse, but she just couldn’t bring herself to walk away from Dipper because of how sweet he was. Sadly, she knew that if she didn’t do something about the brown-haired girl’s diaper now, she was going to have to deal with a lot more than just a simple diaper change.

“Alright you little stinker, let’s go get this nasty butt of yours changed. Even though you’re probably just going to fill it within the next few hours…” The blonde girl trailed off as she turned her attention towards the smelly girl, knowing fully well that this wasn’t going to be the last diaper change for Mabel for the day. Despite that, she carefully picked the smelly girl up off the couch and carried her all the way over to the bathroom cradle style.

The second the pair arrived, just like what Pacifica did before with Dipper, she laid the diapered girl on the ground and immediately got to work changing Mabel’s diaper. It was clear within the first minute of trying to wipe her down that this was a lot worse than she thought. Sure, the blonde girl was rich, but that didn’t mean she needed to waste an entire box of baby wipes to wipe down just one baby, even if it was a big one with an even bigger mess.

“Hey. Hey Mable.” Pacifica whispered as she tried to lightly shake the diapered girl from her slumber. Thankfully, it only took a few tries before the brown-haired baby’s eyes started to flutter open.

Mable let out a loud yawn as she started stretching out her arms, slowly moving her hands closer and closer to her face until she balled them up into fists and started rubbing the sleep from them.

“Is it finally over? Can we watch Ducktective now?” The smelly girls asked in a groggy voice before her mommy smiled and continued wiping down Mabel’s privates.

“No sweetie, T.V. time is over.” Pacifica explained as she pressed a fresh wet wipe against Mabel’s butt. 

“Aw…” The brown-haired girl replied, disappointed that after all that waiting, she still wasn’t going to be able to watch her show. It wasn’t like she showed any reason for her mommy to even let her watch something she wanted considering how badly she had been acting, but that didn’t dash the diapered girl’s hopes in the slightest.

“Besides, you pooped yourself really badly, and so now it’s bath time for you.” The blonde girl continued, explaining that because of her accident, Mabel was going to enjoy some time getting squeaky clean.

“No! I don’t wanna go in the bath!” Mable shouted, still in her sleep stupor. Even though the Pines girl had just woken up from her little nap though, she was still just as rowdy and managed to find the energy to start flailing her body about in protest.

Thankfully, Pacifica had already cleared off most of the mess that was caked on Mabel’s butt and had the diaper partially rolled up underneath the flailing girl’s body, so there wasn’t much cause for alarm when it came to making a mess. With an even greater stroke up luck, the blonde girl also didn’t have to worry about drawing a bath and making sure the temperature was just right for the dirty baby because the bathtub had a heating feature that kept the water at the perfect temperature for however long you’re in it.

So, all Pacifica had to do was run the water and let technology do the rest while she di her best to try and get Mabel under control enough so that she didn’t try doing all this flailing in the tub.

Luckily, all it took was one mention of no desert for an entire week to get Mabel to go from wild and unpredictable, to docile and cooperative. After that, all the blonde girl needed to wait for was the water to get to an appropriate level. Once that was done, Pacifica lifted the naked girl off the floor and into the bathtub.

Mable was still averse to getting in, but once her toes felt how nice the water was, all of that childish attitude just melted away, and all that was left was a young girl who wanted nothing more than to relax and let her mommy scrub her down from top to bottom.

Breathing a tired sigh, Pacifica gave herself a moment to collect herself before grabbing some soap and lathering her hands. When they were all soapy and bubbly, the blonde girl reached below the water and got to work cleaning Mabel and her dirty bottom. And since she was already there, there was no reason not to give her baby girl a thorough cleaning.

Once Pacifica was done cleaning the brown-haired girl’s privates, she moved down and started scrubbing Mabel’s legs and feet for a bit before moving back up to her tummy. Mabel let out a few giggles as she felt the bar of soap running around her abdomen, Pacifica finding herself unable to not smile with how infections her baby girl’s laugh was.

From there, all that was left was the naked girl’s arms, underarms, and last but not least, her hair. Surprisingly, for all the trouble Mable got into, and for all the things she was a brat about, washing her hair simply wasn’t apart of that. Even more shockingly, Dipper was the one who got all fidgety when his hair was touched. It was like for every trait one had, the other had the opposite when it came to being babies. The funny thing was thought that while they were twins, these polar attitudes were not split evenly down the middle. Not even slightly.

Eventually, Pacifica was finished, and Mabel was all squeaky clean. Now for the hard part, getting her out of the bathtub. There was no way the Pines girl was going to want to get out, especially with the water feeling so nice. So, all Pacifica had to do was pull the plug and let the water slowly drain away until there was nothing left. Mabel caught on…eventually, but by then it was too late.

“Aw…” Mabel cried as she felt the last of the water drain out of the tub, wiggling her toes in the little puddles that were left under them to just get a taste of the bliss.

“Don’t pout sweetie. Now let’s get you dried off and into a fresh diapee.” The blonde girl said as she grabbed a towel from a nearby rack, not even waiting for the naked girl to stand up and just wrapping it around her shoulders.

“What about my clothes?” Mabel asked since her mommy didn’t bring them up like she normally would. There were a lot, a LOT of baby clothes for the Pines twins to wear, and Pacifica loved to dress them up as if they were her dolls, so to not even mention it was a little weird.

“I think you look cuter in just your diapee, so no clothes for now.” Pacifica replied, shocking Mabel, but more importantly, causing her to break free of her infantile mindset and blush from embarrassment.

“B-but what about Dipper?” Mabel cried out, realizing that it wasn’t just going to be Pacifica seeing her in the nude, but her bother as well.

“What about him? It doesn’t matter if he sees a big baby like you naked and vise versa. That’s not something you need to concern yourself with.” The rich blonde responded, easily able to tell that it was the other girl’s sense of decency that provoked her to ask the question.

“B-but-.” Mabel started to say, only to find herself being silenced with a pacifier being popped into her mouth.

“Hush now sweetie. Now come on, before you make another mess.” The blonde girl said as she lifted the naked girl out of the tub, wrapping her in the towel even more before throwing Mabel over her shoulder for an easier carry to the nursery.

One diaper change later, Pacifica made good on what she said and didn’t put Mabel into anything, leaving the girl half-naked and blushing furiously. Rather than give the diapered girl a minute to get adjusted to her lack of clothing, the blonde grabbed her half-naked charge by the wrist and led her out of the room and into the kitchen where Dipper was already waiting for them. However, even he wasn’t expecting to see his sister in such a state, so to say he was shocked was an understatement.

“M-Mabel! Y-you’re-you’re…” Dipper stuttered when he saw his sister walking into the room wearing nothing but a diaper, causing him to swiftly avert his gaze to try and avoid any more awkwardness than was already there.

“Aw, you’re both so cute when you’re all blushy.” Pacifica cooed as she looked at her two big babies acting so shy now that one of them was showing a little more skin than usual. “You two are going to have to get used to seeing each other naked though if you’re going to be in a relationship with me, and I think the best way to get used to it is to see it more often!” Pacifica explained, giggling a little afterwards since she knew this little bit of information was bound to get a nice reaction out of the twins.

Just like she thought, Both Mabel and Dipper’s faces lit up in a bright red blush, the both of them thinking that this might be going a little too far. However, without a ride home and the fact that the pair of them had become a little too accustomed to their new lifestyle, it was practically impossible for them to go against their mommy, even if they wanted to. It was like Pacifica always told them, Mommy knows best, and there was no point in going against mommy, because mommy always got what she wanted.


End file.
